pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Regret (BRRA 3)
As the sun rises, Brendan staggers up from the tree he was sleeping under. “Ah… a new day,” Brendan says, and sends out his Pokémon. “Rise and shine, Wurmple and Poochyena!” However, instead of Poochyena, a Zigzagoon comes out. Both Pokémon cry out zealously. Brendan confusedly stares at Zigzagoon before remembering. He says, “Oh yeah… I traded Poochyena…” Brendan cheers up, and tells his Pokémon, “Welp, at least we’ll probably get to my dad’s gym today!” Zigzagoon runs around circles, yelping excitedly. Suddenly it gets into a playful crouch, and dashes off towards Route 102. “Dangit, noo,” yells Brendan. Wurmple cries, “Ara-ch,” and jumps on Brendan’s back as the trainer dashes after his Pokémon. Meanwhile, a nerdy-looking kid older than Brendan is sketching a footprint when Zigzagoon runs past, making the boy drop the notebook. “What the?!” he yells. A nearby Wingull look at the notebook, then the boy, then dive and snatch it up. “No! Give that back,” He yells at the Seagull Pokémon as it takes off deeper into the route. Brendan, panting, arrives at the entrance to Route 102. “Excuse… me…. sir… *pant* have you seen a… *pant* Zigzagoon lately?” Brendan asks. The older boy madly turns to Brendan and states, “Yes. I have. It just stole my notebook! And I was sketching very important footprints,” He rudely replies. “Say… is it yours?!” Brendan groans, and replies, “Yeah… my friend just traded it to me, and I’m not sure it understands that I own it now.” “I don’t care about you! Just go get my notebook,” the kid shouts at Brendan. Brendan sticks a finger up in objection, but then puts it down and slouches, defeated. Wurmple hops down from Brendan’s back and begins sniffing the air. It picks up the scent of Wingull, and cries, “Arah-ch!!” Wurmple begins scurrying in the direction of the bird, Brendan walking behind it. As Wurmple continues walking, Brendan stops and scouts the route ahead. ‘’I see… three trainers. I know how persistent people around here are, so I should probably avoid them if I don’t want to battle,’’ Brendan thinks. Running behind a young boy with a single Zigzagoon, Brendan does a roll through the tall grass. Up ahead on a small cliff are a bug catcher and another youngster, staring at Wurmple, who is just scurrying in front of them. Brendan, smirking, runs through another section of tall grass and up to the two kids. “Hiya,” Brendan greets them as he runs through. Looking up from Wurmple, the two boys look angry. The bug-catcher yells, “Wha- hey chicken get back here and fight ol’ Rick!” The youngster yells, “Yeah!” Brendan sighs in relief, thinking that there are no trainers, and walks right into the path of a lass. “Ahah! Prepare to lose, weird white-haired kid,” she challenges. Brendan starts, and looks up. “Awww man! Look miss, I REALLY need to be going, so,” Brendan tries to worm his way out of battling. “Oh, no you don’t,” the lass laughs as she sends out a Zigzagoon. Brendan sighs in anguish, and Wurmple jumps in front of him, crying, “Arah-ch!” The lass points at Wurmple and commands, “Zigzagoon, use Growl!” Brendan looks at Wurmple, and states, “You know what to do.” As the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon growls viciously at the Worm Pokémon, Wurmple uses Poison Sting on Zigzagoon, taking it down to low health. “Use Tackle,” the lass worriedly tells her Pokémon. Whimpering, the Zigzagoon tries to tackle Wurmple, but misses, and Brendan’s starter uses Poison Sting once more, making the lasses’ Pokémon faint. “Zigzagoon, no…” The lass returns the fainted Pokémon to it’s Poké Ball. “Now, Zigzagoon, go,” she yells as she throws out another Zigzagoon. The lass yells, “Alright Zigzagoon, use Tackle on that darned Wurmple!” Zigzagoon runs towards Wurmple, and tackles it to the ground. Wurmple throws it off, and uses Tackle. Both Pokémon are low on health. “Growl!” “Poison Sting!” As the Zigzagoon growls at Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon heabutts Zigzagoon with it’s horn, injecting poison into the Tiny Raccoon. It tries to hold onto consciousness… but faints. “Well… that was fun,” the lass says as she returns her second Zigzagoon. “Let’s do it again some time?” The lass walks towards Petalburg City, and winks at Brendan. He stares at her, stunned and blushing, before straitening up and looking at Wurmple… who is hissing at a Wingull with a sketchbook in it’s beak. “Ah-ha! We’ve found you Wingull! Surrender now, or prepare for trouble,” Brendan yells. The Seagull Pokémon just stares at him. “Alright then… Wurmple use Poison Sting,” Brendan commands. Wingull squawks in confusion as Wurmple jabs it with it’s horn. The wild Pokémon drops the sketchbook, and Brendan throws a Poké Ball. The Ball rotates in circles for a couple seconds… but releases the Seagull Pokémon, and it flies away. Brendan quickly crouches down and picks up the book, muttering, “Crap.” He gets up as the nerdy artist runs up to him. “Ah! I see you have found my notebook! Good job,” he says. Brendan stares in disbelief at him and asks, “…That’s it?” The nerd sighs, and says, “Fine, have an oran berry.” The artist gives Brendan a single oran berry. “Oh, and one more thing… thought you should know that the footprint that I was drawing was actually my own footprint! Haha… how silly of me… ANYWAYS BYE!” The artist runs away before Brendan can speak. “The heck…Grrrrrr,” Brendan angrily says to himself. Brendan remembers Zigzagoon is missing, and picks up Wurmple, running to Petalburg City. As Brendan enters, he sees a streak of brown enter a Pokémon Center. “There he is! Wurmple, let’s get him,” Brendan yells. They rush into the Pokémon Center to find Zigzagoon lying in front of a fan. “Zigzagoon! You just wanted to cool off?!” Brendan asks the panting Pokémon. The doors of the Pokémon Center open, and May enters. “Brendan! Just who I wanted to see,” she says. Brendan picks up the now sleeping Zigzagoon and walks over, asking, “Yeah? What’s up?” “Well… it’s just that… me and Poochyena aren’t getting along very well, and I think I should give him back to you,” May tells Brendan, who looks surprised. “Oh… okay, well I missed Poochyena too, so I’ll just Zigzagoon back to you,” Brendan says. Zigzagoon hears this, and whimpers sadly. “Aw, it’s okay, you can keep Zigzagoon. After all, I can just catch another, “ replies May. At this, Zigzagoon brightens and starts panting. May holds out her hand, Poochyena’s Poké Ball in her grasp. Brendan hesitates for a second, then takes the Poké Ball back. “Thanks May,” Brendan says, smiling. “It’s no problem. Now, have fun battling the gym leader or whatever you’re doing,” May replies, and walks up to the counter of the Pokémon Center, healing her Pokémon. Brendan looks stunned. “Oh yeah… Dad,” he says. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes